against the odds
by wiccagirluk
Summary: hermione has some news for her husband ron, theres no such thing as never


**AGAINST THE ODDS**

It had been three years since the war had ended, three years since Voldermort had been defeated, since they had buried so many friends; and three years since four friends had finally been allowed to stop, rest, heal and live. It had taken a long time for everyone to recover from the war. Harry still had nightmares from time to time and his guilt never left him. Every good life lost he took the blame for putting it all on his shoulders but Ginny helped him through and slowly they were building their lives together and finding some peace. Ginny and Ron found it hard to cope with the death of their brother Fred, but the family marched on and the ache receded to a pain they could manage. Hermione had spent many months in St Mungos trying to recover from her injuries caused in the battle, while everyone had been distracted by Harry's fight with Voldermort, Hermione had tried to stop a group of Death Eaters who were trying to sneak away. It was a good hour before they had finally found buried under a pile of rubble from where a wall had collapsed on top of her.

The healers had done all they could, they said to prepare for the worst, they said she may never wake up, she did. After two long months, she opened her eyes, Ron having never left her side was the first sight she saw and he proposed that very day, expressing his promise to never leave her again. They said they damage was extensive, she may never walk again. She did. It took six weeks but she did it, she insisted that at her wedding she would walk down the aisle unaided, it was her victory. They said she would never fully recover inside, they said she would never had children. Three years since the war ended, since the need for secrecy but she had a secret once again, one that would prove the healers wrong, that would prove that there was no such thing as never.

Hermione smiled to herself in the early morning light, she sat at the kitchen table in the cottage she shared with Ron, it was not all to dissimilar to the Burrow and was only ten minutes away on foot, Harry and Ginny's cottage was also nearby. They had been rewarded handsomely by the ministry for their role in stopping Voldermort and really didn't need to work again. Ron didn't feel entirely comfortable with this and went into partnership with his brother George, he now ran the Hogsmeade branch of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. Hermione stayed home to write. The trio had decided to write a collective autobiography of their lives ages 11 to present, so that people would know what really had happened, the plain truth, all of it, the good, the bad, the embarrassing. Hermione it was decided would do the actual writing, the others just provided information. She relaxed with a cup of tea and waited for her husband to wake.

She put a hand gently to her stomach. Today was their two year anniversary, today she would tell him her secret and tonight at the Burrow, they would tell their family, she felt a brief pang of loss at this. Her own parents were not here to share this news, after the war Harry had tracked her parents down only to find they had been killed some months prior to Voldermorts downfall in a car accident. She allowed the moment of grief and then pushed it away as she heard footsteps approach.

"morning love," Ron said as he leaned over and kissed her "happy anniversary"

"and the same to you Mr Weasley." she replied, "I made breakfast, your favourite." she pushed him to his seat and fetched a large plate pilled high with sausage, bacon, egg and strangely pancakes. He drooled at the sight. They sat in silence while he ate, it was pointless to try to talk to Ron either before or during breakfast. Once he had finished and the plates were cleared, they sat in the living room. Ron handed his wife a large, heavy wrapped gift. She opened it enthusiastically, it was a book, but not just any book. A copy of her favourite book, Hogwarts: a history, the new revised edition, not even on sale yet. He had book marked a page and she opened it. There looking at her, Chapter 26: The Golden Trio: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger. She was breathless, she kissed him passionately.

"you like it then?" he asked.

"I love it." she replied. She smiled thinking of the present that she was about to give him. "Ron, how do you feel about us having kids?" she asked, she already knew how he felt, he wanted a large family, his own Weasley clan. She also knew what his answer would be.

"I have you, that's all I need" when the healers told him that she would never have children, it broke his heart, it was the one time Harry had seen him cry, but he had never told Hermione that. He would not add to her pain.

"the truth Ron, please, do you want children as much as I do?"

"well. I . Its"

"yes or no." she asked firmly

"yes." he replied as quietly as he could.

"good," she said, smiling, she took his hand and placed it against her stomach, "that's your anniversary present." he looked completely bewildered.

"what?"

"I'm pregnant Ron." his face showed confusion, shock and then settled on joy.

"yes!" he screamed and hugged her tightly, "this is amazing." he told her, showering her with kisses. She loved seeing the joy on his face at the news and decided right there and then that his was one of the best moments of her life. He released his grip on her and was dancing madly in the middle of the room. She laughed at him.

Some time later, once he had calmed down, that sat for a serious talk.

"now the healer at St Mungos said that it would be quite likely that its going to be a rather difficult pregnancy, they didn't think id be able to have kids at all, so they're urging caution."

"Sounds wise." he said

"no apparating, no flying, plenty of rest and there's a big list of recommended foods to eat or not eat. I have to have check ups every few weeks and there's an emergency portkey ready."

"what is it?" he asked.

She picked up a coffee mug with the St Mungos crest on it. "just twist the handle to activate it."

"okay, don't worry I'm going to take such good care of you, both of you." he stated, "I'm so excited. I cant wait to tell everyone."

"me to, at dinner, tonight."

"sounds good to me."

They spent the day together lazily, a brief walk in the wood that ran across the back of their cottage and a slow lunch in the garden, resting on the grass.

"we'd better get moving love." Ron nudged her, she felt no inclination to move but she knew if they were even a minute late then Mrs Weasley would be looking for them. She sighed and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

"I'll just get changed" she said and barely ten minutes later they were leaving for the Burrow.

They walked slowly and talked little, Hermione thought they were more in love now than they had ever been. As they reached the Burrow, she felt the urge to kiss her husband and she went with it. Grabbing him as they reached they door, she kissed him fiercely and passionately, so much so that he was a hairs breath from taking her straight back home again, the urged was pushed down as someone cleared their throat loudly and they both turned to see Ron's oldest brother Charlie.

"alright." Charlie greeted them.

"I was." Ron replied with a grin. They were the last to arrive and they were seated quickly at the dinner table.

"took your time mate, we're starving." Harry told his best mate and brother in law. Ron just smiled and turned to watch his wife who was sitting with George's young son, Fred on her lap. Ordinarily the sight would have made him sad, whenever he saw Hermione playing with the children, he felt it, but not today, today it only made his heart swell even more with joy. He could feel his parents eyes on him and realised what a strange expression he must have on his face.

By the time dinner was finally served he thought he would explode. As Hermione handed Fred back to his mother Angelina, he jumped out of his seat and yelled, "I can't take it anymore" the table fell silent, they knew of Hermiones situation and they knew how badly this hurt both of them.

"now son." Mr Weasley began, "I know it's hard." no one quite expected it as Ron and Hermione both burst out laughing. Ron wrapped his arms around his wife and linked their hands.

"we're going to have a baby." he yelled excitedly, it was met by a loud chorus of "what!"

"I'm pregnant." the dark haired girl clarified.

The whole room exploded into laughter and cheers. Ginny and Mrs Weasley hugged Hermione while Mr Weasley and Harry both slapped Ron on the back.

"nice one mate." Harry said. Once they had all calmed down and retook their seats.

"happy anniversary you two." Mrs Weasley said loudly and the room once again filled with excited chatter.


End file.
